Kazuya?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Based between episode 18 and 24. Akane doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep all she does is whisper that name over and over again. But can a certain red head change that? AkaneNao oneshot, no flames please


**Author: My attempt at writing a Nao/Akane pairing, hope I did alright. Warning the story does have certain elements in which I can't explain exactly, so hope you enjoy it.**

**K-Kazuya? **

The darkness of the night drifted across the sky. The streets were lighted up; people walked among the streets, weather had taken a turn leaving a cool night. Her eyes stared through the bars, her mind unstable of the voices that echoed through her mind.

"K-Kazuya…"

That was all she ever said, she didn't know why, the name just kept popping into her head, as if it had some meaning behind it. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat all she did was stare out through the window whispering that name. "Kazuya…"

That was until…

"Well, well what do we have here?" the voice echoed through the room. The girl turned round slowly, her eyes looked almost soulless filled with sadness. "K-Kazuya?" the girl asked looking around through the darkness of the room.

"Kazuya? Who's that- man you have lost it" the shadow lurked in the dark emerging closer to the girl. The girl watched in confusion, the shadow emerging from the darkness revealing strains of fiery red hair. Her eyes pierced through the night's mask, revealing a lime green orb, on her side a bandage covered her left eye. Emerging from the darkness, a pair of green claws revealed themselves, her movements were slow, supposedly in a stalking manner.

"So it's true, you have really lost it, Akane" a smile grew on the girl, licking her claws she shot strings of red thread trapping the girl.

The girl made no effort to move, she did not resist, and all she said was. "Kazuya?"

"I'm not Kazuya! I'm Nao!" the girl could feel her anger tipping on its side about to fall and explode.

"Kazuya?"

"Grrr, you're not even worth the trouble" the thread vanished away leaving Akane to fall to the ground. Nao walked closely towards the girl stopping at her head. Kneeling down she reached down bringing the girl's head up so she was facing her.

"K-Kazuya?" a nerve on Nao's face twitched, causing the girl to dig her thumb into the girl's cheek. Blood began to emerge around the tip of Nao's claw. Pulling her claw away, she brought the blood stained tip o her face sliding her tongue along licking off the blood.

Even to the red head this was wrong; something about the girl had drawn a side of her out. The blood lightly slid down the girl's cheek falling to the floor. Nao leaned her head towards the blood, running her tongue up the trail wiping the blood away. She sucked gently on the wound she had made, the taste of blood staining her mouth, she felt herself enjoying it.

"K-Kazu…ya?" Nao drew her face away her eyes locking in contact with Akane's own. What she did next surprised even her; she brought the girl's face towards her capturing the girl's lips in a kiss. Nao watched the girl slowly closing her eyes; she wrapped an arm around Nao pulling the girl in closer.

Nao felt strange, this wasn't like her, t do this kind of thing with anyone, not even with a girl. She felt her body being possessed, was it a demon or perhaps something else?

A moan escaped from her, she could feel Akane's tongue at the entrance of her lips wanting in. Opening a small circle Akane slipped her tongue coming in contact with Nao's own. Akane could taste the scent of blood in Nao's mouth, but it didn't bother her.

Nao was the first too brake away, her breathing had slowed and her mind was still regaining what she had done. Nao looked to the side of Akane's cheek noticing the wound had begun to leak again. This time she wiped the blood way with hand. She held her finger up too Akane's face, the girl eagerly licked the blood off Nao's hand.

Nao leaned over planting a kiss upon wound. Running her tongue across her lips, she could taste the sweetness of blood, she hungered it, and she craved it.

"Kazuya?" Nao felt herself once more return to reality. Her eyes cornered to her eye looking over into Akane's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but something about the girl made her feel… loved.

"Yes Akane?" Nao felt her voice had changed, it sounded so kind and sweet.

"Kazuya… I… I…" Akane reached over cupping Nao's cheeks bring her face closer to Nao's. "…Love you" closing her eyes she laid her lips gently against Nao's embracing the girl I a soft kiss. Nao felt her eyes closing, the passion took over her body and the last thing that went though her mind was her name.

'Akane'

**---Next morning--- **

The room was quick to fill with light, through the bars the sun shined upon a sleeping brunette, a bed sheet covering the girl's body. Nao looked over at the sleeping beauty, putting her skirt on, she arose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be the Kazuya you deserve" she leaned down placing a kiss upon the girl's forehead. Leaving the room she took one last look at the girl before closing the door behind her.

Akane turned onto her side, pulling the bed covers up. A single word escaped from her. "Nao…"

**Author: Unexpected and unusual eh? This pairing wasn't too bad, although the part where Nao was drinking blood I guess was a little strange indeed. Read and review, I hope I did alright for a first attempt at the pair.**


End file.
